


The Legend of Tuxedo Cat

by Nineintheforest, RainbowHoodGirl



Series: Roleplay War [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adult Situations, Blood, Bombs, Cats, Clans, Drama, F/M, Family Trouble, Gore, M/M, Rabid dogs, Roleplay, Violence, Zombie cats, Zombie version of Warrior cats, catnip, catnip is an addictive drug so don't use it kids, cats humanized, cats vs. cats, this gets really weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineintheforest/pseuds/Nineintheforest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit Happends.</p><p>Tux was a normal cat that wondered alone for many years, until one faithful day he stumbled across a clan of zombie cats that threaten his life. After a horrific experience, Tux must decide where he belongs in life and what to do to defend his odd family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Our League

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first story I'm posting and I just want to confirm a few things:  
> 1\. This is a zombie version of Warrior Cats and some things will not acutely connect with the actual Warriors series.  
> 2\. This is meant to be spoofy  
> 3\. Me and my friend created this story so credit goes equally between us. Visit Tuxthezomcat and Rainbowhoodgirl on Tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy! :3

Tux was just a young tuxedo cat that had wondered alone his whole life. Tonight, he decided to travel the eerie plains near the abandoned town. The land was oddly quiet, a cold wild blowing his black and white fur back, chilling his face. 

Half way across, he noticed some old vehicles scattered around the other end of the dry field. He then started to hear the pitter-patter of paws, claws scraping against the rusted metal of the old cars and trucks. His alert eyes picked up the lithe movements of tiny creatures beginning to pull themselves onto the roofs and hoods of the cars, some even swarming the ground below. Tux was becoming frightened, only starting to tremble when he saw pairs of red, glowing eyes flick open on each of the creatures.  
They were cats.

The young cat began to pick up a horrid smell, the reek of death escaping from the animals. And that is when he saw another, brighter pair of eyes illuminate from the darkness. The figure emerged from the darkness, he was a huge cat with dirty and matted ginger fur that was torn away to reveal decaying flesh. But even amongst that ugly fur were hints of fresh blood. He had made a recent kill. 

Then he heard a voice rasping somewhere in the herd of cats, " Eternal Flame, we are hungry. " 

Tux squinted his eyes to peer at the other cats. They were ugly too with the mask of death over their faces, all smelling of rotting flesh. A sudded realization spread across the tuxedo cat's face.

" You.....you are their leader aren't you...? " Tux took a few steps back, fear almost freezing him to the spot. 

The leader, who must have been the one called Eternal Flame, began to sound a raspy and threatening growl from the depths of the darkness. And as if on command, the other zombie cats advanced quickly, their figures seem to be gliding across the ground as they raced toward their prey. 

A dumbfounded expression spread across the young cat's face before he turned tail and ran, trying to flee the clan of dead cats.

" ATTACK! " Eternal Flame screeched from behind, urging his dead clanmates forward. They leapt, quicker than flies , and swarmed the terrified cat, fighting to no avail. At that moment, Tux knew he was going to die.

" NOOOOOOO! " he screeched, almost to himself. " Not like this! "

A sudden pain spread across his body, cats tearing apart his flesh, teeth and claws sinking into his fur. But then the cats started to back off, leaving him lying there in agony as something turned inside of him. He struggled up, feeling different, staring at the dead cats staring back at him. He was dead, but even worse, he was now a zombie just like them.  
" So, I serve you now? " Tux questioned. 

Eternal Flame pushed out of the crowd of cats and sat beside him. " Listen guys, we have a new member of our Zombieclan. Everyone welcome Tux! " He announced to them. They just looked at him, but he felt so kewl now.

" I'm too kewl for this. " Tux said and turned to walk away. 

"AAAAAA!!!" Eternal Flame screeched behind him. " No one leaves Zombieclan!!! "

Tux turned and cocked his head back, his whiskers twitched. " I just did. " he retorted, now walking further away from the dead clan, explosions lighting the sky dramatically.  
" OMG. He's too kewl for us. " Eternal Flame whispered. 

Tux, now a Zombie Tuxedo Cat, jumped onto a horse and rode to the distance into the sunset. The pack of zombie cats still just stared in shock at the rejection. One cats them spoke up, " He was out of our league anyway. "

 

. . .

 

Tux went to start his own zombie clan where he met the love of his life, having three beautiful kittens. Though at some times, he regretted leaving the clan who turned him into a zombie in the first place. For the longest of times, future generations of zombie cats claimed " Tux the Zombie Tuxedo Cat will always be remembered.......forever. "

After many years of peace, his first zombie clan rode on rabid dogs across the deserted hills to attack the cat who had rejected them.  
" Family! " Tux yowled to his force of zombie cats. "Kill them all!"

Eternal Flame rode his rabid dog in front of his clan and halted. " You turned against us, Tuxedo! The ones who made you who you are! PREPARE FOR DA END! "  
" Never! " Tux screeched . " I have made my real family! I have outdone your clan. MY CLAN IS BETTER THAN YOURS! "

" HECK TO THE NO! " Eternal Flame sassed. Then from his back, he pulled a lightsaber and swooshed it around. " I AM YOUR FATHER. "

Ignoring that with a flick of his tail, Tux yelled to his cats " Guards! Kill them all! Don't let them reach my family! "

" Never!! " Eternal Flame hissed, pulling out a grenade and tearing off the ring with his claws. " Prepare for YOUR end! " And tossed it in the direction of the other zombie clan, landing with a thud. 

" You're crazy! " Tux exclaimed. " That has a giant radius IT CAN KILL YOU TOO! "

" We. Don't. Care. We are dead already!" 

Tux pondered. " ......True. Then this war has no point. We can't kill each other. "

Eternal Flame smiled. " Oh yeah, so truce.....? OH NO WAIT! I PULLED THE RING THINGY OFF OF THE GRANADE WE ALL GONNA EXPLODE! " 

" ......But we can't die......" Tux then realized something random. " How were my kittens even born? "

" What? " Eternal Flame shrugged. " Guess stuff just happens. "

Then the land shook from the explosion of the grenade, but not really fazing anybody. 

" Who is my wife!? I never even met her! "

A prissy, little beautiful cat then pranced out of Tux's clan of dead cats. Eternal Flame scowled at the fluffy kitty. " Daisy is your wife. "

" But I don't like Daisy...was it a wild night?"

" You were probably high on catnip. "

" Damn crazy collage parties...you know?"

" No, I do not know. I'm a zombie cat. Ain't no zombie cat got time for that. "

" Collage, the good ol' days......BEFORE YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS! " Tux hissed.

" I know right!? " Eternal Flame laughed. " I'm so proud of what I can accomplish without school. "

" I blame you for all my troubles. " Tux scowled.

Then Daisy squeaked, " Tux the Tuxedo Cat! Why are you chatting after a grenade just exploded!? " 

He flinched. " Uh....uh...honey. I......I....this isn't what it looks like...."

" Da kits are crying and now you are just ditching us for one of your stupid little war roleplaying games?? "  
\  
Tux trembled. " But....but.......HE STARTED IT! " Pointing at Eternal Flame. 

Daisy did a muffed screech of annoyance, her furry face scrunched up and began to pout. 

" I .......I'm sorry honey! I will go back to the kits again---"

Daisy cut him off. " It's too late for dat! We are leaving this cruel zombie clan!" 

" NOOOOOO!! " Tux shook his paws in despair.

The zombie cats of Eternal Flame's clan smiled with their ragged teeth, enjoying the show. Tux turned to Eternal Flame. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! "  
Eternal Flame just stared.

" Screw this! I'm too kewl for this! " The tuxedo cat turned around. The other zombie cats screeched in distress.

" OH NO NOT HIS 'TOO KEWL FOR US' TURN! "

" Tuxedo Cat Tux, out. " And walked away into the sunset.

The zombie cats of Eternal Flame stared wide-eyed at the cat who had just lost everything.

" HE. IS. LEGEND."

And thus, the legend of Tux the Zombie Tuxedo Cat was told for generations upon generations. 


	2. Cat Faces Contorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy wanted to rule the world;  
> Tux wanted to overthrow the ruler of the world.  
> Thus brought the return of The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sloppily put together just by using roleplay messages as a resource, please work with it :p
> 
> Follow our Tumblrs!  
> Rainy  
> http://rainbowhoodgirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tux  
> http://tuxthezomcat.tumblr.com/

It had been many years Tux lived in peace in his clan, until a new threat made itself known to the world, a cat by the name of Rainy.

 

The war for power began as Tux gathered his army of zombie cats, and Rainy urged her own followers on. When Tux heard news of this, he realized even having Daisy among his swelling ranks could not stop this rapidly growing army. Before the battle even started, Tux walked away.

Rainy raised he paws in triumph as her human Assassins leapt from rooftops to fill her ranks, but an amazing explosion dramatically exploded behind Tux. Then out of nowhere, Rainy charged at Tux and slapped him across his face. Bewildered and confused, he whipped around to glare daggers at the multi-colored feline. 

"Did you just....? HOW DARE YOU!" he screeched.

"Oh I did, you apprentice." Rainy retorted.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" 

"A puny, little zombie kitty." she said simply. 

"THE zombie kitty. I rule these lands!" 

"Well, I'm here to take this land from you with my Assassins!" And with that, he pulled out a pair of scissors and quickly snipped off all of Tux's whiskers. 

".......Where da scissors come from?"

"Really? That's what you are worrying about now? I just cut off your whiskers!" she exclaimed, bursting out with laughter. 

"I'm dead. Whiskers don't matter to me."

While Rainy stared back with an unimpressed look, Tux yowled out his signal to attack. Rainy had seen this coming and her Assassins and Warriors made themselves known from the depths of the shadows, revealing their wrist blades. "AWW SNAP! LOOK WHAT WE HAVE!" 

"You fool!" Tux yelled. "Don't you realize no matter what, YOU CAN'T KILL ME."

"You ignorant kit, don't you know there IS one way we can kill zombies?"

"....There is........?" Tux said, turning to call over to his mate, Daisy. "DAISY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!"

Daisy lumbered out of the crowd of dead cats. " Dude I thought you knew."

Rainy laughed out again.

"What!?" Tux scolded. "You know I don't know anything!"

Daisy shrugged. " Sorry, honey bun."

Tux sighed out with annoyance, then continued. " I am still to figure out how my kittens could possibly came to be....anyways......" he turned back to Rainy. "What if.....we made an agreement- you know a compromise? We could both benefit from it and...." he gulped with the fear rising in his gut. ".......I don't have to die."

Rainy stayed silent, purposely building a dramatic feeling to the hostile situation. A wicked smile then spread across her muzzle, and she hummed out. " GIVE. ME. YOUR. KITTENS. To become Rainbowhood kittens!"

Tux looked over to Daisy. She thought, then dragged her gaze to the tuxedo cat. " Dude, you know what's right. I'm not gonna tell you 'cause you should already know."

"But......but......honey. You want me to die?" he shuttered out.

Daisy continued. "Dude, no. You have to decide whether to hand over our kits to Rainy to become shipping rainbow cats of her army OR let Rainy kill you which will end our clan and we will loose our land and everything he have worked so hard for. No pressure."

Then the ground started to shake beneath the paws of hundreds of felines. It was Tux's turn to laugh. 

Rainy smiled, though she was confused. ".......Did I miss something? What's going on?"

"No.....only my secret weapon!"

"What the f*ck."

Tux began. 'You see, the cuteness of your Warriors made me realize that the only solution....was humans. My old kin."

Rainy was totally dumbfounded at what she just heard. "........WHAT THE FUDGE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The ground rumbled as silhouettes of children started to advance over the ridge of the hills in the distance.

Rainy screeched, mouth agape in shock. " YOU FOOL! WE ARE HUMANS TOO!" From where she stood, she warped and transformed into her human form, the real Rainbowhoodgirl. Behind her, her Warriors shifted and did the same. Their cat faces contorting into that of a human's and their forms rose up to stand on two legs as the intimidating beings they were. The Assassins and a young brunet by the name of Dipper Pines advanced from behind them. 

Tux took a step back, eyes wide in horror. ".....This is going from bad to worse, isn't it Daisy?"

"What do you think!" Daisy snapped. 

"We tricked you!" Rainy gloated and laughed out. 

Tux hung his head low in despair. "I welcome you death, oh my dear old friend." Tux hushed out beneath his breath.

"Say again?" Rainy questioned, looming over the cat. "You wanna die now?"

Tux raised his head slightly, glaring at Rainy from a low angle. A smirk came across his muzzle. "Nope." He then leaped and stared to bite as many of Rainy's troops as possible, sinking his teeth down into the flesh of their arms and legs. Rainy's followers pulled out their shields and managed to tackle and take hold of the tuxedo cat. Rainy then grabbed Tux from the hands of a humanized Warrior and held him up my the scruff. Tux flailed beneath her grasp.

"Hey!" he screeched. "Let me go you jerk! I'm just trying to protect my loved ones!.......And Daisy." he added. 

Daisy obviously took it the wrong way and made an aww sound, then it processed in her mind. ".......Oh you jerk."

"I could let you die you know!" Tux yelled. " But here I am protecting you!" he bit back at her.

"Pfff. Just take him, Rainy. We just might be safer." Daisy then began to cry and dashed off, leaving Rainy a little speechless. 

"DAISY PLEASE!" Tux yowled back to her.

Rainy cleared her throat from the awkwardness and then tried to continue. "Like I was saying-"

"First it was that Eternal Flame guy, and now it's you who destroyed my marriage too!" Tux hissed in Rainy's face. 

"Your incredible journey has come to an end! And as for that Eternal Flame fellow, well. He is my brother!" She gave a short laugh. You know what that means? He has still been alive to tell me all there was to defeat you."

There was a gasp heard from the group.

Tux growled. " That jerk......WHERE IS HE!? I WILL KILL HIM! HE CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" 

Rainy snorted. "Like I would tell the likes of you, you hairball-"

Then there was a shout from the back shadows of Rainbowclan. " HERE I AM"

".......You didn't." Tux gasped out. " YOU FREAKING DIDN'T."


	3. Not Him Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back. 
> 
> Much thanks to Tuxthezomcat for contributing to this random roleplay series.

"Not him again!" A squeak of a cat shouted from the crowd. 

Tux looked on in the direction that he recently heard the low rumbling voice, but the cat he was expecting to see was not there. Instead, a tall human emerged from the ranks of Rainy's army. He was thin with red hair and looked a lot like Rainy in facial features. This was Eternal Flame, the cat who was the source of all of Tux's struggles, only he was human now. The man strode up to stand beside Rainy, a smug smirk spreading across his lips as he looked down upon Tux. "Looking for me, fleebag?' 

Tux swallowed. "Wait, if you bit me and gave me your powers, does that mean....?" Could Tux turn into a human too? 

Eternal Flame and Rainy looked at each other in confusion. "What." said Eternal Flame.

"I'm confused, too." remarked Rainy.

Tux clenched his paws tightly, summoning up all his energy in attempt to change into an human form. "COME ON!" 

Eternal Flame scrunched up his face, looking weirded out. "Well, I guess I'm still considered a zombie.....? Is that it?"

"......but." Rainy protested. "Your still on our side, bruh."

With all of his effort, Tux unintentionally passed out and fell limp from his struggle. 

Rainy smiled. ".......Did he seriously just pass out?" Eternal Flame laughed evilly. 

Then a squeak called out from the direction of Tux's army and little kit by the name of Ray bounded out. "Mom? Dad? Where's Dad?"

" He passed out, you cant talk to him." Eternal Flame answered. ".......Wait a minute, GRAB THE KITTENS!" he shouted out to the army behind him. And with that, The Warriors and Assassins charged. Ray himself dashed forward and unbelievingly karate chopped all the Warriors to the ground with a simple kick to their heads. 

"Holy crud!" Someone shouted, but the Assassins quickly responded and grabbed Ray by the scruff.

"What do you want!?" Ray growled as he stared at Eternal Flame and Rainy, hatred burning in his eyes. 

Rainy shoved Tux's unconscious body into the hands of Eternal Flame and strode up to the Assassin who kept a firm hand on Ray. "My brother and I want to swell our ranks with more followers who share our same beliefs. We are going to teach you the art of shipping in utopias up north called Tumblr and Pinterest. You are soon to become a Rainbowhood cat." 

Ray's eyes stretched wide with fear. "But.....but.......my sister!" he whimpered. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Eternal Flame lit up. "Oooooo! A sister!" There's more than one kitten? Let's get them!" 

As he said that, Rainy took Ray from the Assassin so now she held the cat firmly. She laughed, but it was cut short when a tuft of black and white fur sprung up. Tux kicked her head down from the back, her grasp loosening on Ray as she fell to the ground. Ray pulled himself out from her hands as she quickly tried to recover from the blow, shaking the dizziness from her mind. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN??" she hissed through bared teeth. "How did we forget about you? You passed out! Eternal Flame the hell, you were supposed to keep an eye on him!" She sprung back up to her feet. 

Eternal Flame shrugged. "Sorry, I just tossed him down after you gave him to me. Anyway, are you okay Rainy my dear sister?" 

"Forget it!" she snapped at him as she rubbed her head. " Just get him!"

Tux sprang and managed to knock out all the remaining Assassins except for one in a navy blue trench coat. Arno flicked out his pistol from his holster and aimed it at Tux's head. A loud bang echoed throughout the battlefield, silencing everything. Tux fell to the ground, but he choked out;

"Dude, I'm a zombie. That can't kill me."

Rainy walked up beside Arno. "You seem to not have know that ONE way a zombie can be killed; a blow to the head. NOW DIE!"

"No!" Tux gasped. "I don't.......wanna....I-I.......won't.........." His head fell and he finally died. 

Everything went silent.

"He's dead." Rainy said. "HE'S DEAD." she shouted louder and happiness lit her eyes. Eternal Flame stepped beside her as he started to laugh out.  
A smile still on her face, Rainy glanced at the man beside her with weary eyes. Slowly, she pulled out her pistol from her holster and raised it carefully behind him. In one quick movement, she shoved it between his shoulder blades and shot him through the back. The amount of blood now welling from his chest indicated it grazed his heart. He had gasped out and fell to the ground, scarlet blood pooling out. Rainy stepped back from the body of her brother.


	4. We Are Our Own Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rainy was humming was this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6f9Wc1yFsQ

Two bodies, two enemies that had been known for generations, now lay at Rainy's feet. She lowered her gun and looked down.

"Now with you dead, my brother, I hope to finally bring peace to the world." She hushed out. "The evil has been destroyed, my ranks have been lowered, but I rule this town now-"

A new kitten emerged from the crowd, her name was Rose. "Did I miss something?" She squeaked.

Rainy scowled at her. " You ruined my final speech." 

Rose didn't seem to hear, eyeing the body of her father, Tux. "Oh.....I......is that Dad? Dad! Wake up you lazy!" 

"He's dead." Rainy laughed.

"Dead?" Rose questioned. " What does that mean?"

"Welp...he's either up in Starclan or down in the Dark Forest."

"Oh.....I didn't really like him anyways. What about Mom?"

"She ditched you guys and left. Didn't even tell your dad good-bye."

"She left? So.....are you my new mom now?"

Rainy smiled and seemed to stand a little taller. " I'm your leader now, and with my abilities I can and will turn you and your brother into humans; to join my Assassins and Warriors. 

A shout came from near Rose. Ray ran and skittered to a halt beside his sister. " Heck to the no!" he yowled. "Rose what are you freaking doing!?"

"Shut up Ray, NOBODY ASKED YOU." Rainy yelled.

Ray scowled at Rainy. "By law I am the leader of this clan now! And I will defend it in my dad's honor!" 

Rainy's Assassins and Warriors seemed to finally pick themselves up after being knocked out by Ray. " Yeah, go do that punk." 

Ray thought about what Rainy had offered though. "I....I may need to think about this."

"Look at the world I can promise." Rainy started. "That and a humanized Ray!"

"But humans are stinky."

"Says you, Fleebag. We wash more than you."

"But you sweat, and we see it. That's disgusting."

"Come on, dude. Your sis wants to be a human."

Ray turned to Rose. "You wanna be that!? Then go, you ungrateful, spoiled little bag of fur! You shouldn't deserve to be part of the great clan Dad built! Go to the enemy, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you do!"

"Rose, come here so when you are a human you can control you brother better." Rainy said. Rose looked back and forth at the human and the zombie cat, tears streaming down her furry cheeks. Rainy walked over to her to bend down and hug the young cat. Rose returned the gesture.

"I wanna be human....." Whispered Rose.

"My dear, you wont regret it." To Ray she added, "Last chance, Ray."

Now Ray had tears in his eyes. He took a breath. " I. WON'T. LET. DAD. DOWN. I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

Rainy stared at Ray, a hint of sympathy in her eyes. Then all of a sudden, Tux revived and called to the other for attention. " Hey guys just wanted to say: Ray, I am proud of you for keeping on with my legacy. You will be a great leader, better than me. Rose, darling. YOU ARE A FREAKING MOUSEBRAIN AND I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER!" Tux cleared his throat. "Bye, guys." And died again. 

"Daddy!?" Rose started to cry. "Turn me into a human, Rainy! My parents don't understand!"

"If you weren't such a spoiled brat he wouldn't have said that!" Ray scolded his sister.

"......The heck Ray. Do you have a bur stuck in your fur?" Rainy said as one of her hands burst into a blue flame. The act was incredibly strange.

"Do it." Ray bit at his sister. "You know what happens. " He then started to growl.

In the midst of the drama, Arno had stared at the blue flame dancing around Rainy's hand. He gasped. "....wait.....WAIT NOOO IT'S BILL!"

Ray was confused. "Bill? Who is that?"

Rainy started to chuckle, transitioning into an evil laugh, all while still holding Rose. 

"Rose! Get away! That's not Rainy! It's a demon!" Arno shouted. 

"But I always wanted to be a demon." Rose said with a cock of her head. 

Rainy then set her flaming hand on Rose and the cat burst into a blue flame, transforming her into a human. Rainy started to hum some sort of lyrics to a song.

Rose tumbled down on trembling legs. "Standing on two legs is weird...."

"Rose, stay focused!" Arno scolded, flicking out his wrist blade.

Rose struggled to stand, but fell back again. "Woa!"  
Rainy then reached forward and grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her up. "Oh thank you!" Rose said.

But in a quick movement, Arno started to rush forward with his blade extended. "Hey back off!" Rose snapped at the approaching man.

"It's a demon, Rose!" Arno cried out.

"Well, it helped me! So back off or you die!" She threatened the Assassin. 

"Get out of Rainy, Cipher!" Arno shouted out of random, arousing puzzlement among both sides. Ray was especially confused. 

As if things couldn't get any more creepy, Rainy started to laugh and a human form seemed to morph out of her. The figure now stood there, dressed in a yellow trench coat, button up, and a black tie. His hair was a mixture of blond and black, with a triangular eye patch over on of his eyes. The strange man stood still next to Rainy who was just now seeming to compose herself. He smiled. "Come on! Just having a little fun!" Everyone winced at his unexpected high pitched voice.

"Hey, yeah hi. Ray here.....and may I just ask, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"The names Bill Cipher. I make cats into humans and vice versa. Wanna be a human?" 

"No.....I prefer not to trust geometrical shapes."

"I'm a human.....or a demon. A humanized demon!" 

"You only have one good eye?" Ray questioned. "Are you like me? A zombie?"

Bill laughed. "No I just said I'm a humanized demon, and plus we are so much cooler than zombies."

Ray turned to Rose. "SEE! WE ARE COOL!"

"I said I am so much cooler than zombies!" Bill interrupted. 

"Wait, can you bring my dad back to life.....?" Ray wondered out loud.

"No." Bill said simply. "Why would I do that? Your dad was evil and so was Eternal Flame."

"Dad was not evil! He brought life to this forest! He was a leader!" Ray yowled out in anger.

"He was like Tigerstar, not all leaders are good." Rainy interrupted awkwardly from the side. 

"Ahhhhh you spoiled the story!" Ray sighed out, who had not yet finished the first six books of the Warriors series. He was only on Fire and Ice. Putting together a zombie cat army gave him no time to read. 

"What story?" Rainy asked. "We are our own story."

"DAD WAS NOT EVIL!" Ray continued harshly. 

"Touchy ain't he?" Bill chucked to Rainy and the two exploded in laughter at their inside joke. 

Tux then revived again. To Ray he said. "Actually......I DID kill quite a lot of innocent cats and people for this forest, son." Then he died again.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TUX NOW STAY DEAD!" Rainy shouted. To the others she asked, "How does he keep coming back o life?" Bill just shrugged.

Yet again, Tux came back to life. "I made some deals with a couple of demons back in my time. Don't tell Daisy." Then died again. 

Bill scoffed. "I completely forgot you came to visit me and my friends. Sorry Rainy, forgot to tell you."

"So whose side are you on??" Demanded Rainy. 

Daisy (who had actually heard the entire conversation from behind some bushes) rushed over to Tux's limp and cold body. " Tux the ZombieTuxedoCat! Get back here and explain all this to me!"

"What in the name of Starclan.....?" Rainy said. "That cat had some serious secrets in his life." 

""You don't know the start of it. " Daisy hissed through gritted teeth, then her gaze traveled to Rose. "Now who's that scrawny human there?" 

"That's your daughter. Bill and I turned her into a human." Rainy answered. 

"What??" Daisy squeaked. "My daughter wouldn't be stupid enough to do that!" 

"Hey!" Rose cried. 

"YOU SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" Daisy scolded. "Rose! Where are you!?"

Rainy chucked. "She's SOOOOO confused."

Daisy turned to Ray. "At least I still got this furball, Ray. I never understood why Tux loved you so much!"

"Ray, are you hearing this?" Rainy called to Ray, only to glare in disgust at his ignorance. 

Ray had been crouching down amongst the grass, stuffing his face with a fat mouse. He looked up, pupils wide, the mouse's tail still dangling limply from the cornor of his blood-stained mouth. "Wha....? I was hungry so I decided to eat something." He grumbled through his mouthful. 

Everyone just stared at Ray.

Daisy cocked her head to the others. "I told you he was worthless."

"JOIN THE RAINBOW SIDE!" Rainy's scream echoed through the valley. 

Tux's shout was heard again. "YOU GO SON!" 

"STAY DEAD FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE TUX!"

Tux's voice started to trail off. "NEVER......never.......never......"

Rainy pointed her gun.

"YOU CAN'T." Tux teased. " I have made too many deals with too many different demons. It would take years and years and years to actually kill- "

POW.

Rainy's gun echoed. One of Tux's eyes dropped out of its socket and landed at his paws. There were now two bullet holes in his head.

"Just a scratch...." He rasped. "Welp....see you guys....." And died.

POW.

Rainy fired another shot. "Just to be sure."

"Hey man I just want peace." And Tux then FINALLY died. 

"Don't we all. Sooo......um. What now?" Rainy asked. 

"Wait.....YOU DO!?" Ray was shocked. "Then please leave and this will all be over!"

Rainy thought. ".....wait, what exactly did we want to gain from them again? Oh yeah, we just wanted to kill The Legend and take away Rose to become a human. Cool. Okay bye-bye!"

Rainy then gathered up her Assassins and Warriors. She strode away quietly with Rose, Bill, and Dipper Pines who had picked up Eternal Flames body and carried it along, following behind her. Ray gazed after then, hesitating before he called out to them. "HEY! Can you take Mom too? I don't want her."

Daisy swatted Ray across his head. " You worthless boy. Lets go, Rainy."

Rainy squeaked in delight. "REALLY!? YAY!" 

"Go! I'll make this a great clan just like my dad did, YOU'LL SEE!" Ray shouted.

"Well, where are all your followers? I don't see any more cats." Rainy claimed. 

Ray turned to look behind him, all his zombie cats in his clan had scattered and left him alone, none to be seen. He was abandoned, standing before the body of his father. ".....I'll find some!"

"Okay......welp, lets go Daisy!'

And with that, Rainbowhoodgirl and her fellow followers left to journey back to their homes of the Tumblr and Pinterest Utopias. And so, each clan went their separate ways, gathering more and more followers along the way. With the carcass of Tux the ZombieTuxedoCat leading him to victory, Ray was able to form a decent clan once again. After many, many years, he had succeeded in making an unsteady truce with Rainbowclan. Though he still felt like his story with them hadn't ended yet. 

 

"They'll be back." Ray spoke to himself. "They'll be back one sunny day."


	5. The New Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new era of the clans has begun.

"Guess the weather man was wrong. She's late."

The Sunclan night watchers crouched in the bramble thickets of the field, their eyes alert for any signs of movement. The paranoid cats had stayed up all night, weary of a possible attack while the rest of the clan slept. The battle had been scheduled at 9 pm while the moon was full, but the only noise the zombie cats heard was the wind sweeping across the moorland. Ray sighed. "Knowing Rainy, she probably passed out from a food coma on her couch." He whispered to Crypelt next to him.

 

 

What the two didn't know though, was that Rainbowclan's followers were specialized in night combat, spies being sent out to scatter the moorland borders. The Warriors division of the clan hadn't been spotted due to the night vision glasses they wore to cover the red refection of their eyes at night. They were as nimble as the mice that scuttled beneath the forest floor. The snipers had checked the area, stalking the two cats on vigil for close to an hour before they retreated silently to their homes. However, the feast the clan had prepared every year as celebration for their "victory" of Roleplay War II had been all too tempting, leading for the snipers to get poisoned into a food coma too. 

But this specific food coma had very different side effects, making the followers of Rainbowclan groggy and very unmotivated to finish their work they were assigned to. It seemed as if there was an ingredient that made their minds dazed for a while.

Was another clan to blame?


	6. Tension Stirs in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A YouTuber and Tinderite pay a visit.

Early morning sunlight filtered through the windows as a young she-cat sat on the windowsill overlooking the land of Tumblr. She could just barely make out the structures of Pinterest on the horizon.  
It had been a long time since she visited her second colony since the Great Food Coma plagued  the Rainbowclan cats  a few moons ago. They were still recovering, and some still remained sluggish and lazy

A sudden tap at the door broke Rainy from her thoughts. She swung her gaze in across the room to see one of her warriors poke his head through the door and step in cautiously. "Rainy, I mean Master." he started.

"What is it?" she hissed from the ledge above.

"Shouldn't you be in Pinterest making sure everything is in order?"

Rainy turned her gaze to look back over the land before her. " I haven't been there in ages, so let our other cats govern it for now." She looked back down at the cat below her. The tom shifted from paw to paw, as if he had something else to report. " If you came here just to question why I haven't had time to check up on our other colony because of our recent escapades, I demand that you leave. I'm busy."

" There is one more thing, Master."

" Well then what the heck is it?"

"There are two travelers that appeared at our door today requesting to see you."

"Where are they from?" Rainy questioned, feeling a little uneasy with the idea of newcomers appearing at their door.

"They didn't say."

"Send them away." There was no way she was going to risk letting these unknown fleebags in. 

"But Master..."

"I said no!" Rainy scolded stubbornly.

"They could be potential followers." The tom persisted.

"For all we know they might be spies."

"You never know until you meet them."

"You heard what I said, Hatchet. Now send them away."

"Master, they just look like rouges; matted pelts and tired eyes."

"That's not helping their case. Rouges are not to be trusted." She growled, her haunches raising as she glared down at Hatchet.

Hatchet held his ground, not even flinching at his leader's harsh tone. "We were all rouges once....."

His words processed in her mind, remembering her early start at life on her own years ago. As if on queue, she relaxed and sat back down on her haunches, her tail flicking. "Fine, check their pelts for weapons and let them in."

 

 

 ☂    ☂    ☂

 

 

"Hello....eh, Rainy? Is it?"

 

 

Rainy was a bit surprised at the appearance of the two souls who were ushered into the room.  Usually only mange-ridden creatures wandered alone in the desolate regions of the world these days, but these cats where fairly cleaned up, despite their ruffled pelts. The first tom walked in steadily and calmly. He was a fluffy brown tabby with a slim build to his shoulders, a red bandana tied around his neck. A white tom trailed after him, his ears were pricked and his eyes stared dumbly around as he was led in. They settled down side by side on the cold floor after the tabby had delivered that unsatisfying welcome. They looked up at Rainy who was still perched on the windowsill. Quite frankly, she was irritated already at the two for not addressing her as "Master Hardcore Shipper Rainbowhoodgirl of Rainbowclan and Tumblr, to you." She spoke. She flashed a glance at Hatchet who had led them in and was now sitting near the door. Clearly, he hadn't even bothered ordering they call her by her long title.

Only then did she notice the brown tom smirking and chuckling lightly under his breath. She returned her appalled gaze back down to him; if only her stare could kill him on the spot. "What's so funny?" She hissed harshly, the last word a bit more squeaky than she had hoped.

  
"The name, first of all."

Her intense stare finally seemed to get to him and he shut up. She bit back a smirk that threatened to grow across her muzzle, and then decided to ignore the tom's second rude gesture. "Where are you two from? Sunclan? Or dare I ask that you are descendants of Zombieclan?"

  
"Neither, my lord." He mewed casually. "My name is Griffin, 5th generation YouTuber. And this is my partner-"

  
"Cloudtail of Tinder! Pleasure to meet you Master Rainy. Your name is sure to go down in history with all that you have done in your young life."

  
She ignored what she thought was a compliment. She didn't like how this Cloudtail was eyeing her, but Griffin sure looked promising with his gentle mew, regardless of the ill-mannered comment he said before.

  
"And so why is it that you are here? YouTube and Tinder are very long journeys away."

  
"And during that journey, we have seen many cats, many clans. We even passed by some newly formed ones that seem to be growing rapidly. With the information we've gathered, we figured we could help you."

  
"Why would you want to help us?"

  
"We have heard a lot about you Master Rainy. Tension stirs in the air; that truce between you and Sunclan seem to be weakening with each day. Your colonies are growing, and that clan doesn't like that one bit."

  
She ears pricked and she felt her fur begin to rise. "So you've been to Sunclan?"

  
"No I haven't, but many outsiders are weary of how your utopias full of shippers are growing. And Ray, due to the fact that we have seen progression on establishing his clan with every follower you get, he too is getting tired of your shit."

  
"Give me one good reason why I should trust the two of you; You two might be spies."

  
"Well, why would Sunclan want to risk a precious cat to spy on this clan, fearing that they would be accused as a Sunclan spy and be persecuted at the heartbeat you give the order?" He said the last part with a wicked grin on his face. Rainy could get use to his hidden malicious behavior.

  
"You're a smart cat, Griffin." She sighed out. "I admire that. But what about your white friend?" She flicked her rainbow tail in the direction of Cloudtail. "What is his use to us?"

  
"He's been traveling with me for the longest time. He's useless on his own."

"That's right!" Cloudtail chimed in, obviously just agreeing without comprehending of what Griffin had just said.  


Rainy flicked her tail and looked down at her paws. How could she let herself trust these two so quickly? Was she really so desperate for more followers? Why hadn't she killed these two yet? She stared at Hatchet through the corner of her eyes and realized why she was feeling so uneasy. She needed more cats she could trust.

Griffin seemed to pick up on her internal debate. "We could be you're spies. Advisers, even?"

She contemplated for a few more heartbeats. She knew Ray was catching up to her in followers. He was bound to strike soon, unless....

"Welcome to Rainbowclan, Griffin and Cloudtail." She spoke up proudly, a bit surprised with herself. "You will monitored by our assassins and warriors for a while though to make sure you don't try anything funny."

  
"We won't." Griffin gasped out. Cloudtail gave a little speak of excitement beside him. "And thank you."

 

"You will also be taking up some classes in shitposting and battle training for a few weeks." Rainy pointed out as Hatchet stood up and swished his tail for the two to follow him out.

"Sounds interesting." She thought she heard Griffin mew, but she was too focused on the landscape outside her window that all of a sudden seemed like the most interesting thing ever to actually realize what he had said. The door closed with a thud.

Sunclan lay out there somewhere. "It _will_ be interesting....." She breathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy take that


	7. High on Shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More roleplay but it's not yet time for RW3.

"They are already gathering in the front yard. Should I let them in Master?"

 

Rainy quickly ran across the room and in a few bounds, she jumped onto the window sill to gaze out like she often does. Cats in the thousands gathered in a long line outside of Tumblr.

 

Over the course of a week, Rainy had made alliances with a new colony by the name of AO3. She had shared works and preached of her beliefs to the new felines that ranked in the millions. This was her chance. If she upheld support, she could be looking toward a new ranking in a new nation apart from the three others she governed.

 

The cats outside where her supposed "new supporters" that milled around excitingly outside waiting for the meet and greet. They were all new faces, and she could feel weariness eating away at her stomach. She was a new user, so it was her job to deliver new advice to these cats.

 

"One by one." She directed Griffin.

 

Hours went by with new felines coming in either by themselves for in groups, all with gentle faces. But on the inside, these cats were powerful. They were the writers of shipping, which made the powerful reporters of Tumblr the perfect ally. The perfect alliance. And as of yesterday, she was an official representative of her colonies and her ideas.

 

A few hours in, a lithe silver tabby she-cat stepped in. She had hints of gray stripes and some scars were visible, raked across her ears and flanks. She padded in lightly, looking up at Rainy with doubtful eyes. Yet she remained calm and spoke the rehearsed greeting in a steady tone.

 

"I require the assistance of a hardcore shipper."

 

"You have come to the wise one. Speak, chosen one." Rainy flicked her tail.

 

"Oh Great Master Shipper, I have come from far away and......maybe I killed a man or two....to ask for a simple request."

 

"What is it that you seek?"

 

"I wish to know of the name of the ship inhabited by those who call themselves Lapis and Peridot."

 

She knew the ship well, but she had never preached her beliefs of it until now. It was built only recently, and many rumors had spread that it will set sail soon or that it already had. But Rainy already knew it had, for she had seem something she wasn't supposed to. "The ship title you are seeking, and thus will acquire, goes by the name of the mighty Lapidot. I will send you away with a map to a new realm and you will learn about this greta ship that is almost confirmed to be canon."

 

Rainy presented a map to the she-cat and tossed it down to her, who looked down at it in awe. Rainy continued. "The funny thing is, oh apprentice, is that it was made long before the recent episodes."

 

Ech ooked up at her with her chin held high. "I have heard of those ships Great Wise One. Some have sunk, some will prevail, and some have travled to the promised lands of Canon."

 

The promised lands of Canon were extremely difficult to travel to, only a few have made it there. rainy thought it was time to reveal what she had witnessed. "But I see the future; the real future. I had a vision."

 

"Will it sink, oh Master Chief?"

 

"I see..." Rainy's eyes glazed. "I see the spoiler scene unraveling in my mind. I see that they will fuse. I have seen this vision from the land of Daily Motion."

 

"Those are forbidded lands you speak of. Even more so than the lands of Kisscartoon." Echo retorted.

 

Rainy glared at her. "I warn you, do not ever enter the lands of Kisscartoon....yet." She hissed.

 

"But sire......" She whispered. "I already have travled all over it." She ended with a smirk to challenge Rainy.

 

Rainy stared as if her eyes could ever kill. -_- "You have failed me." She hissed through bared teeth.

 

Echo continued to spite her, the little know-it-all. "I have visited the Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Over The Garden Wall, and the We Bare Bears regions." She bragged.

 

Rainy calmed herself reluctantly. "But in the land of Daily Motion, I once saw the vison of Lapidot. But alas, I couldn't find it again."

 

"Could the vision be just that? A vision? Maybe you took too much catnip Great One." Her tone was wavering into teasing.

 

But Rainy did have a problem; she had been addicted to catnip for months now and she couldn't stop stuffing her mouth with the sweet weed when she thought nobody was watching. She grew angry. "How dare you question my sightings!" She hissed, and in a crazy voice she yowled. "I HAVE i'Ve SeeN iT!"

 

"Sorry sire, but I got told by this other Great One of how your army once failed an attack because of food comas. Was anyone else with you Master Shipper?"

 

Rainy scowled at the mention of her forfeit. "Who is this other Great One?" She growled. "No, no one else accompanied me. But I know what I have seen."

 

Echo mentioned who the other Great One might be. "The Master of Randomness and Messy Blogs. Maybe you only saw what you wanted to see."

 

"I will find proof." Rainy promised. "Just give me time!" She pleaded.

 

Echo sighed. "i will put my trust in you."

 

Rainy jumped off the window sill and dashed for the door. "Fair thy well. I will return."

 

Echo nodded. "I shall return to the land of Kisscartoon and search for new regions."

 

Rainy shoved past the shocked faces of the Archive Cats and sprinted towards the land of Daily Motion and gathered what she needed.

 

Several days later, Rainy returned with video proof in her paws. Luckily, Griffin had watched over her kingdom and Echo was seated once again by the door. Rainy was unhappy though of what she managed to scavenge for. "Chosen one." She spoke. "The thing is...the content was deleted, but I have proof that I had seen it." She pulled out her kitty laptop that contained the proof of the precious tracks. She sat beside Echo with a smirk. "Would you like to see photographic or videographic proof of my web history?"

 

Echo was entraced with her phone. "Hey, my app has a Tumblr button. I mean whicheveryou desire, wait...." She stared at Rainy. "How would I know that you didn't use Photoshop magic to distort the image?"

 

Rainy smacked the laptop in her fuzzy face and played the video. Proof that she had seen Lapidot. After it was finished, Echo meowed. "Darn I was expecting a puch line at the end of that."

 

Rainy looked at her. "Like what?"

 

"I have no idea. I am not a funny one."

 

Rainy then shoved her out of Tumblr. She was sick of her nonsense.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't use catnip my Archive children.
> 
> BAM! Punch line delivered. Take that.


	8. Not What She Seemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if this chapter seems a bit off from the previous ones that's because a different author took over for this one. Tux here

Ray sat in the entrance of his den, overlooking his young Clan. He could see the kits playing around with a ball of moss that one of the apprentices had brought for them. The queens sat near their kits, watching them and gossiping between each other. During Ray’s leadership in ZombieClan patrols came and went almost at every hour of the day, but since there were no rogues or challenging clans near SunClan territory the warriors that would had gone on patrols were all hanging around camp or out hunting.

 

At the other side of the camp sat Coral, SunClan’s medicine _dog._ When Ray and Crypelt had first met her they considered her a complete threat on their territory, but she soon proved otherwise. She showed a vast interest and skill on the plants around the territory, earning her not only a place in SunClan, but also the title of medicine dog. Ray's thoughts were soon disrupted by the sudden appearance of a lithe, black shape with a scar underneath each of his eyes. It was SunClan’s deputy, Crypelt.

 

“What’s wrong now, Crypelt?” asked Ray, getting up from his resting place.

 

“Well, while I was out hunting, I found a trespasser saying she wanted to talk to you, Coral, and I” responded Crypelt.

 

“What does she want?”

 

“She didn’t say. All she told me was that she had traveled through most of Rainy’s territory and that it was in your best interest to accept her offer, if you wanted your clan to remain as it is now.” nervously responded Crypelt. Rainy was the only possible threat that SunClan had to face, but even so she hadn’t bother to look in their direction for so long. Sure, Ray was afraid that with her sudden increase of followers she could attack without notice, but would he really risk going to see this stranger, for all he knows she could be one of Rainy spies.

 

“Ray thinks too much,” said a sweet voice approaching them.

 

“Well, if you think I think too much, why don’t you tell me what you think so I have an idea as to what to think, Coral?’’ The cream-colored, fluffy figure of Coral just looked at Ray, amused of what he had just said.

 

“Not only do you think too much, you also say the word too much,” amusingly remarked Coral. “Let’s just go, if what she says it’s true we could get very useful information from her.”

 

“Okay, but if we die, I will personally kill you Coral.”

 

“You couldn’t kill a bee even if it sat in your paw Ray.” joked Crypelt. They quickly let the clan know of their absence and Ray appointed one of his most trusted warriors to take care of the Clan while he was gone.

  
                 ⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕

“Time you showed up, fleabags” said a voice in the darkness of the forest. When Ray was able to make out his surroundings his gaze was captured by a lithe silver tabby she-cat with hints of gray sitting on a rock, licking her left paw. “Your stupid forest was able to hurt me,” she looked up from her paw and her gaze fixed on Ray, “and by looking at you this forest could probably do more damage to me than you ever could. I don’t know why Rainy would worry so much for such a pitiful creature.” He had never seen her around these parts, and if what she told Crypelt was true then that was good.

 

    “That’s it. Crypelt, claw her face off,” hissed Ray.

 

    “Letting your little butler here do your job for you, huh? Just as I expected, a bunch of barbaric cats. At least Rainy was nice enough to not call her henchmen on me, but maybe that was because she didn’t know the damage that I could cause her….”

 

    “And who are you exactly?” asked Coral, not intimated by the cat’s words. She had stayed behind Ray and Crypelt and decided to not show herself until she heard something useful. As soon as she stood behind her clanmates the silver cat’s eyes widened.                       

    “First, who are _you_ , big lump? Second, I am Echo That Travels Across The Valley, but you can call me Echo if you want to save your worthless breath.” defiantly answered Echo. “And if you brought a dog for protection because you are scared that this might had been a trap for you and your little band, Ray, you don’t need it. I come with news to help you against an inevitable war that is brewing in these territories.”    

   

    “This _big lump_ you’re clearly scared of has a name, and it is Coral,” addressed Crypelt, insulted by the way Echo had dismissed his friend.

       

    “Anyways,” interrupted Ray, “what inevitable war are you talking about? These lands have been at peace since SunClan settled down. There aren’t even any possible threats that could cause it.” Suddenly a thought came to Ray. The only possible threat that SunClan could face was _Rainy_. “Unless you mean…..”       

       

    “You finally get it Ray? Chaos has been reigning Rainy’s territories, battles against her empire more frequent than ever. And there is only one cat she suspects could had caused these revolts against her...”       

 

    “Me…” finished Ray. “But I haven’t even thought about her since I founded SunClan.”       

“Ray, I’ve seen into your past with Rainy. You single-handedly beat her assassins when you were just a kit. You did something Tux could had never done...that goofball of a cat…”           

“Wait, you know about my dad?”    

 

“I crossed him while I was going through Tumblr land. He takes himself too seriously for a cat that only has like 2 followers, one of them being one of Rainy’s spies. Anyways.” Echo took a deep breath and continued. “Ray I know everything about you, I was there the day of your first fight with Rainy, when you met Crypelt, and when you founded SunClan, but  unfortunately I was not there the day you met that abomination you call Coral,” She sneered at Coral, “I was too busy spying on Rainy. I know the allies you have made, and I also know the allies that Rainy has made.”   

 

“Why are you telling me all this?” asked Ray.       

 

   

“Because I despise Rainy as much as you do. Days before she invaded your….ZombieClan...she was on a conquest to extend her pinterest and tumblr lands. During that conquest she destroyed my tribe and everyone in it, everyone but me. I was able to run away. After some moons of training myself I decided to go back, and explore the lands that Rainy had built. Kisscartoon land and all those. Then I traveled to her castle. I hid in her main room, waiting for her to drop some information, but I got something better.” Then Echo stopped.       

           “And that is?” ventured Ray. Echo seemed to snap out of whatever had gotten her with Ray’s voice.   

 

“Rainy is building new allies. While I was hiding in her main room, I saw these two cats. They were eager to talk to her for some reason, but just as they finished I was spotted. So I had to make an excuse that I was supposedly searching for a “ship” and she bought my nonsense. I was able to escape unharmed, and with information that can harm her.” Echo stopped and looked deep into Ray’s eyes. “Ray, one of those cats, Griffin, not only somehow charmed Rainy but also convinced her that her suspicions were correct. He convinced her that you are behind all the chaos on RainbowClan territory. Ray, as we are talking Rainy is building an army to take you and SunClan down. For good.” finished Echo.

 

Ray’s eyes widened. If this cat was telling the truth then Ray had no choice but to take her to camp for more questioning and prepare for Rainy’s attack. “We will take you into camp so you can tell us more. For now, I consider you a member of SunClan.” said Ray.

  
“My pleasure,” replied Echo, already walking towards camp. Crypelt and Coral soon joined her, but Ray stayed behind, something bothering him. _Why would this Griffin lie to Rainy to make her attack us? Whatever the reasons, we will be ready for them. We’ll show them what SunClan is made of…we’ll be ready…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You didn't exepct that, did ya?


	9. Nine In The Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainy's back yo and I'm here for the plot twist.

It was nearing nine in the afternoon as Rainy scrambled around the dinning room, maneuvering around her followers as they rearranged the pillows and set down plates of Fancy Feast onto the short dining table that was ten feet long, made out of cut down oak trees.

Her clan was preparing for an important census that monitored her follower population rising, but a council was also visiting from foreign lands to discuss matters Rainy had been preparing for months.

Unlike Ray, she was completely ready.

All of the closest cats she called family was going to gather, along with the council managers of her other five colonies. She smiled at the thought.

All of a sudden, a movement caught her off guard from the side. It was fast, moving in the blink of an eye underneath the shelter of her belly as she padded around and continued to give out orders. It hitched her back legs which sent her tumbling down ungracefully.

"For Starclan's sake, Pilot!" She hissed, picking herself up to gaze at the black kitten with those weird marks of red birds dotted on his flanks. He gazed at her with wide clouded eyes. "Get in your seat and, wait....." She snapped her gaze around. "Where's your brother and sister?"

"They're with Griffin." He squeaked.

"Go find them, we're about to start soon."

Pilot raced away, scampering through the crowds of diverse felines, sometimes even under the legs of cats who let out squeaks of surprise at the contact.

Rainy looked at the table. Five unfamiliar, yet sophisticated-looking cats were beginning to settle down onto the pillows, looking down with wide eyes at the food that was laid before them.

The room was empting out, so Rainy padded to the front seat at the end of the oak table and sat down, wrapping her bushy rainbow tail over her paws.

She hoped Cloudtail and Griffin had remembered to visit the freezer before they came to sit down.

A white tom made his way out of the dispersing cats to settle in the seat near Rainy. He smiled. Rainy smiled back. She honestly liked Cloudtail, and so she assumed that all the Tinderite cats were as perky and fluffy as him.

A second cat appeared next to Cloudtail and sat down as a few followers laid down papers and a laptop next to his food. The brown tom looked at Rainy and nodded. Rainy returned the gesture.

"How's everything, Hatchet?"

He didn't respond immediately. A few moments passed by before he finally mewed. "Fine....fine. We'll talk after the count."

The words pestered Rainy, but were soon banished when she saw Griffin and three smaller cats run into the room. She let out a breath of relief. Griffin, with his tabby pelt and red scarf, was about to sit to the seat closest to Rainy when Pilot bounded up and stole it right from under him. Griffin let out a grunt and took the next seat, with the cream-colored kit and galaxy-patterned kit scrambling to the other ones.

There were two more cats missing. She had forgotten about them for months, paying not much mind to them ever once the end of Roleplay War II. Daisy and Rose kept to themselves, fitting in so well with the Tumblr cats that hardly anyone ever noticed the former mate and daughter of Tux. But his son was still out there.....

They walked in. It was the first time Rainy saw them in months. They sat down timidly on the last two seats and looked at Rainy wearily. It sparked a weirdness in her stomach like they knew what she was hiding.

Fourteen cats now sat around the table. The five representatives, Hatchet, and Cloudtail sat at her left; and Pilot, Griffin, Moon, Galax, Daisy and Rose sat at her right. It grew quiet.

"Alright!" Rainy mewed out suddenly, making some of the cats jump and twitch their ears in her direction.

"Please welcome our Viner, Pinterestian, Youtuber, Twitterite, and the guest from our newest colony, the Archivian. They have come to share the census of our colonies."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Rainy." The Archivian cat spoke, but the Viner remained silent with a timid nod. After all, he was from a relatively new colony she conquered just a few weeks ago, and the population was low.

Rainy nodded back. "Now, Hatchet." She turned to the mottled tom. "Please tell us the number of followers from all of our six colonies."

"In Tumblr, we have gathered a total of 913. In Pinterest, 406. YouTube, 230. AO3, 65. Twitter, 8. And Vine, 7."

"Are you kidding me?" Rainy's voice was deathly hushed.

Griffin shifted. "Rainy....."

Hatchet was catching on, looking more alert than he had in days. "Master, you have to remember these are new colonies, and you haven't been very active there."

"That shouldn't be a problem though." Rainy's voice was rising. "I'm already so busy here with my three biggest colonies! I appointed these cats here to spread our word so I can focus more on Tumblr, YouTube, and AO3!"

"Then why are you wasting your time on Twitter and Vine?"

Rainy snapped her gaze to Hatchet in shock at his tone. "Excuse me?"

"Rainy I have news, and also a reality check." Hatchet pushed aside his plate of mushy cat food and laptop.

Every cat at the table stared in a mixture of curiosity and horror at the brown cat.

"Vine will be a dead colony within the month."

Hatchet's words earned gasps from the cats, and the Viner cat shrunk deeper into his seat. But Hatchet continued. "That's why this Viner is looking so scrawny. The territory is being bulldozed to make room for other newer, more useful networks of media nations. Isn't that right?" He asked the Viner cat.

The Viner nodded his head.

Rainy just stared, a flash of sympathy hitting her for all the cats of Vine. It wasn't much of a loss to her though, barely any cats there followed her. "Well, those cats can move here to Tumblr then. Does that sound good?"

The Viner nodded again, but this time his muzzle curled in a smile.

"What's the reality check then?" Rainy asked Hatchet.

"We should just abandon Pinterest, Master. You have absolutely no activity there anymore."

"We still have followers." Rainy urged.

"Yes but they are all idle followers." Hatchet countered. "Besides, Pinterest is useless to us too. They always deliver late news to us and the cats have no original ideas. They just recycle whatever garbage they can after stealing it from Tumblr, Twitter, or even Instagram."

The Pinterestian cat hissed from beside Hatchet, ears and muzzle drawn back in a snarl. "Take that back you maggot!" Hatchet flinched, forgetting the cat was there. "My cats are reserved, but lethal. Our news may be a day late and reposted, but we deliver it so widespread with a source attached in such a short amount of time that I could spread a message about what you just said about us and my cats would have you hog tied in the next hour with a mouse stuffed in your mouth waiting for the rabid dogs to have a go at you."

The room fell silent, and Hatchet was actually trembling at the death threat from the brute cat. No, Rainy wasn't going to break away from Pinterest. She had too many followers there.

"There's no need for this." Rainy calmed, getting the Pinterestian to settle back down on his pillow with a scowl. "We are not breaking away from Pinterest. And that's the end of that." She looked to the other representatives. "How are things looking In You Tube and AO3?"

"Oh its going great!" The Youtuber piped up. "The promotional video you made has 34 thousand views!"

"And your fiction newspapers have over 35 hundred hits!" The Archivian joined in on the enthusiasm.

"Rainy I'm not sure if you are paying attention to the real problem that really has been the one important thing these past few months." Daisy had suddenly joined in, and again Rainy was surprised at the outbursts here happening at the dinner table.

"Like what?"

"When was the last time you worried about what Ray is going to do next, without thinking about how many colonies you have?" Daisy questioned. "All you're thinking about is _numbers_ , and not the possible _tactics_ that could be used in case of an invasion from Sunclan."

"I _have_ been thinking of tactics, and that involves the numbers of cats we have in each colony."

"But you haven't even heard about them for such a long time! Who knows what my dumb and reckless son is planning!"

"Daisy shut up. All they are is waiting for us to strike first, which to me is pretty insulting towards my clan's battle tactics. If Ray still has a grunge towards me for killing that worthless father of him, then he can decide to strike first, and we will be more ready than he is on our own home front. "

"What exactly does he want from you?" Cloudtail asked.

"Well, I have 6 tons of catnip stowed away here. So that's one thing he wants. Secondly, he still wants revenge for what I've done. But to be honest, I'm not even sure he knows what else I'm stowing way in the freezer next to the catnip bunker."

"And what's that?" Rose whispered beside Daisy, her face blank but all knowing.

Rainy grew a wide smile across her muzzle. She looked to Cloudtail and Griffin. "Guys, get that box I had you haul out of the freezer that smells like rotten crowfood."

Cloudtail and Griffin stumbled away from the table, relieved to be away from the tension.

No more than a minute later, they pushed in a wooden case as big as any feline sitting at the table, who scrunched their noses up at the horrid smell.

Rainy jumped down from her pillow and stood beside the two toms, making sure each cat could see what was inside. "Now," She began. "My Blessmedipstick Team stole this from Sunclan when they were too busy watching my other cats back home pass out at our victory feast through a pair of binoculars. This proves Rainbowclan's potential for how ready we are."

She pushed off the lid with a grunt, and a chorus of gasps and screams echoed after the cloud of dust had dispersed.

There in the box, lay the half decomposed and frozen carcass of The Legend.

Rainy smiled down at her dead enemy.

"Shit happens."


	10. Tensions Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short because I've missed these characters. 
> 
> -Tux

It was nine in the afternoon. Ray sat at the entrance of his den, overlooking his clan. In the distance he saw Echo, the cat who told him of an imminent attack by Rainy’s army. The imminent attack that after 5 moons never presented itself. 

“What are you think about boss?” asked Crypelt, coming up from below the tall rock at which Ray's den lay. “You seem to be eye balling Echo pretty hard.”

“Maybe I am thinking about her,” responded Ray. He continued to look at Echo for a couple of moments. Then he shot up and looked directly at Crypelt, his voice rising. “Think about it Cry, she comes to us 5 moons ago, claiming to have information about an attack at the hands of Rainy and her ever growing army, but so far nothing has happened. No signs, no threats, no RainbowClan cats anywhere to be seen. What if our initial suspicions were correct and she has been spying on us all along? What if one day she disappears and the next Rainy attacks all of our weak points, huh? What then?” 

“Maybe you're taking this out of proportion, Ray,” calmy suggested Crypelt. “Say that is the case, we have already prepared all of our warriors for any large scale attacks. Echo has even helped us train the kits. Why would she help us train if she was planning to kill us all? I trust her Ray, and Coral does too. You know how much Coral’s opinion matters in this clan. She might not be like us, but maybe that's what makes all of us respect her.”

Ray’s gaze left Crypelt and searched for Echo. It took him a moment, but he found her helping one of the elders, Twig, bring moss for her bedding. She looked as gentle as any cat could be, she was now only a fragment of the vicious and smartass cat they had initally met. Maybe Crypelt was right, maybe she really was trying to help.

_ But if Echo was telling the truth, why hasn't Rainy attacked yet? Does she not see us as a threat anymore or is she planning something beyond our imagination? Whatever it is, she better make it quick, because if she doesn't attack I won't stand around here waiting to be eradicated.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray awaits Rainy, better make it quick or she will pay for what she has done


	11. journal entry #1

9:00 afternoon,  
My name is Tux Angelica of Zombieclan and I love Rainy and I secretly do ship Joshler and TomatoCo shhh don't tell anyone. I have a shrine to it in my closet and Fall Out Boi is so much better than 21 airplanes. Lmao biye.


	12. journal entry #2

Greetings my name is madam lance corporal brigadier general Rainyatina of Rainbowclan and I'm a recovering emo who is dealing with anons who send me unclear asks that suggest they will start plot wars on my own fan fictions that I have founded pleaz send help and I'm currently panicking at a disco party on a freaken plane that is flying only one direction flown by twenty one airplane drivers. We are going to crash into a theatre that only sells vinyls in a republican government. K bi.


End file.
